confederacy_of_sardiniafandomcom-20200214-history
An Update on Training Camps for the First Order
Sardinia Training Camps and Business Outposts have been established for a long time. However, recent confusion about what camp is what and their new names have pushed me to create this page for the sole purpose of updating the camp's names, status, and main operation purpose. Camps Camp Hero '''Established: 1747 AKA: Camp Connington Location: Fort Ishamel, Sardinia Currently Owned By: King Ishamel I Formerly Owned By: King Ned Edgewalker Status: Public Main Uses: Military Training, Navy Training, Lodging, Lookout post Camp Major 'Established: 1747 AKA: Office of the Land Defense Marshal Location: Thieve's Den, Tortuga Currently Owned By: Joseph Bowdain and Elizabeth Bowdain Formerly Owned By: N/A Status: Private Main Uses: War Planning, Military Training, Sardinia Lodging, Prisoner Internmeant Camp Minor 'Established: 1747 AKA: Miner Post Location: Royal Caverns, Sardinia Currently Owned By: Lieutenant John Connington Formerly Owned By: Unknown officer Status: Private Main Uses: Sardinia Lodging, Mining Overwatch Camp Brown Established: 1747 AKA: N/A Location: Market District, Tortuga Currently Owned By: Joseph Bowdain Formerly Owned By: N/A Status: Public Main Uses: Public Recruiting Camp Ember Established: 1747 AKA: Camp Plankwrecker Location: Newgate Prison/Fort Dundee, Padres Del Fuego Currently Owned By: Prime Minister Peter Plankwrecker Formerly Owned By: Unknown Status: Public Main Uses: Prisoner Internmeant, Sardinia Lodging Camp Forager Established: 1747 AKA: N/A Location: El Sudoron, Padres Del Fuego, England Currently Owned By: Classified Formerly Owned By: N/A Status: Private Main Uses: Recon, Prisoner Internmeant, EITC Lodging, War Planning Outposts Outpost Alpha 'Established: 1698 AKA: N/A Location: Royal Caverns, Port Royal, England Currently Owned By: Chancellor Ryan Blademonk of England Formerly Owned By: Pablo Swordmaster Status: Controlled Main Uses: Storage Outpost Beta Established: 1700 AKA: N/A Location: Royal Caverns, Port Royal, England Currently Owned By: Chancellor Ryan Blademonk of England Formerly Owned By: N/A Status: Controlled Main Uses: Interrogation, Fleet Direction, Mining Overwatch Outpost Cobra Established: 1704 AKA: Thieve's Den Location: Thieve's Den, Tortuga, English Ireland Currently Owned By: N/A Formerly Owned By: Sven Daggersteel, William Brawlmartin Status: Controlled Main Uses: Execution, Interrogation, Fleet Direction Outpost Dawson Established: 1704 AKA: El Casa de Claude Location: Thieve's Den, Tortuga, English Ireland Currently Owned By: Lord Claude de Aracias' Formerly Owned By: N/A Status: Controlled Main Uses: Storage, EITC Lodging Outpost Elrod Estbalished: 1714 AKA: N/A Location: The Catacombs, Padres Del Fuego, England Currently Owned By: N/A Formerly Owned By: Sir Edwin (Rattlebones) Ferguson Status: Destroyed Main Uses: N/A Outpost Fielder Established: 1721 AKA: Ash Tray Location: The Catacombs, Padres Del Fuego, England Currently Owned By: Mercenary Captain Winston Peters Formerly Owned By: N/A Status: Under Attack Main Use: Storage, Front Line Additional Positions First Order Direction Of Trade Office Established: 1745 AKA: N/A Location Beckett's Quarry, Padres Del Fuego, England Status: Operational - Secure Main Use: Direction of Fleet Positions, and Trade Routes in the Caribbean First Order Recruiting HQ 'Established: 1747 AKA: Trading Co. Office Location: Downtown, Tortuga, Abassa Status: Operational - Open to the Public Main Use: Recruiting new members of Sardinia Additional Uses: Record Keeping First Orsee Deployment Office - Central Italy 'Established: 1739 AKA: Graham Marsh Imports Location: Harbor District, Port Royal, Abassa Status: Operational - Secure Main Use: Organizing Fleet Movement in the Central Caribbean First Order Deployment Office - Northern Italy ''''Established: 1739 AKA: Flats, and Flatts Importers Location: Prison District, Tortuga, Abassa Status: Operational - Secure Main Use: Organizing Fleet Movement in the Northern Caribbean First Order Deployment Office - Southern Italy Established: 1739 AKA: Garrett's Imports and Exports Location: Downtown Liberty, Padres Del Fuego, Abassa Status: Operational - Secure Main Use: Organizing Fleet Movement in the Southern Caribbean